Rapunzel frost: A Love Story
by MackenzieRide
Summary: This is a Tangled, Brave, How to Train your Dragon and rise of the guarding. FanFiction please read and review -KatharinaRide


_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_It was the start of the cold, winter season in the 21__st__ Century. The snow fell gently and you could feel the cool breeze blowing. The town was preparing decorations for Christmas for the month of September has started._

_But, back in the woods, just a few steps away from the town, was Jack sitting down on the highest branch of a tree, watching the sparkling lights come from the decorations and lights of the town. His disconsolate eyes glowed as the moon's light shined down on him._

'_Hi. My name is Ja-… Well, you probably know that by now. It's been a year since I became a guardian… And I can tell you that people are starting to believe in me little by little. I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here and creating some chaos in town… Well, don't worry! I'll be doing that in a bit! I just wanna tell you guys a bit of a story. And it starts waaay back to only 50 years after being chosen.'_

Jack was flying around the sky, causing chaos with his snow abilities in different places. He was exploring the land more when he noticed a town looking pretty busy. People were preparing special meals and dancing to the music being played and the others putting on decorations around the whole town.

Jack decided to take a look and know what was happening. He then heard from one of the townspeople that the queen has just given birth to a healthy baby girl. She was said to be a bit odd since she had long, blonde hair while her parents had brown hair. This news made Jack curious which made him sneak into the palace and have a close look at the baby.

He entered the Palace and first hung around with the King and Queen to know more about the newly-born baby.

"Huh… The king & queen looks familiar… Maybe they were just one of the kids I visited before," Jack said to himself, wondering where he last saw the king and queen.

"So, what's the name of your little angel?" Jack asked, knowing that he wouldn't really receive any response.

"As we light the first lantern in the sky, so shall the whole town light theirs and the night sky will be filled with floating lanterns," the king said to the queen.

"Honey, you've been telling me that eversince I recovered consciousness," the queen teased.

The king chuckled, "I just can't believe that both of my angels are safe".

The queen gave the king a sweet smile as the king held her hands.

"Well, then, we'd better prepare Rapunzel for the celebration of her birth, already," the queen said, suddenly emphasizing the name Rapunzel.

The King and queen walked away towards the Royal Kitchen to check on the feast being prepared.

"Oh, that's an interesting name… Rapunzel," Jack said, putting a small smile on his face and looked for the princess' room.

As he finally found the room of Rapunzel, he took a peak at her crib and smiled at the most angelic-looking baby he has ever seen in his entire life.

"Hey there, Rapunzel! How's your first taste of life?" Jack said, making a small wave to the baby.

Rapunzel suddenly couldn't stay still and was giggling.

Jack found it a bit funny and suddenly put up a silly face. When he did, Rapunzel giggled more which made Jack a bit surprised.

"Are your parents here, already?" Jack looked behind him, but there was no sign of Rapunzel's parents… He was the only one there.

Jack looked back at Rapunzel… Putting up a surprised face, hoping that what he was thinking was true. He leaned closer to look at Rapunzel, clinging on to a little bit of Hope.

"You… Can you see me?" Jack asked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel giggled and was trying to touch Jack's face. Jack tried tickling her tummy to see if it would just pass through. But, surprisingly, he was able to tickle Rapunzel. Jack was smiling so happily that Rapunzel lifted both her arms, telling Jack to carry her.

"As you wish, your highness," Jack teased, letting go of his staff and grabbing for Rapunzel.

Jack couldn't believe it, someone finally could see him. And he never expected it to be a baby princess. He cradled Rapunzel in his arms. But, because he was too cold, it caused Rapunzel to sneeze, but she didn't care. She lifted her hand, reaching for Jack's face and when she touched his cheek, Rapunzel grew a blush on her cheeks and giggled.

Jack just simply smiled back at the baby princess.

"Here, I've got a present for you," Jack swished his fingers to create a beautiful snowflake that gently landed on Rapunzel's nose.

Rapunzel tried catching it until it landed on her nose, which made her sneeze again, and the snowflake suddenly busted and turned into small fireworks made of ice.

Jack suddenly heard the voice of the King and queen right outside the room.

"I gotta go now, Rapunzel. Hope I'll see you again someday," Jack said, putting Rapunzel back in her crib.

"Bye."

Jack was right in front of the open window, ready to go when Rapunzel suddenly cried out loud, causing Jack to go back and check up on her.

"What is it, little princess?" He asked.

As soon as Jack showed his face to Rapunzel, she stopped crying.

Jack tried to hide from her to see if what he thought was true, by just hiding behind the crib. And Rapunzel started crying again.

Jack put up a silly face and came out saying "Peek-a-boo!"

Rapunzel giggled so cutely that Jack couldn't help but also be overjoyed.

"Alright, alright… If that's what you wish, your highness…" Jack said.

"I'm never gonna leave your side… I promise."

Right after that, the king & queen entered the room and prepared Rapunzel for the celebration. As the king and queen lit the first lantern, Jack sat beside them… Watching over Rapunzel. Everything was already perfect.

Until later that night. Everyone was asleep and Jack was trying to let Rapunzel fall asleep. He cradled her in his arms and sung a lullaby. He had heard it once from a child that he met long before he ever laid eyes on Rapunzel. He forgot the child he heard it from. All he knew was that it was sung by their mother and sometimes, they would sing it while playing. Rapunzel fell asleep with her thumb in her mouth an a tight grip around Jack's fingers. Jack put Rapunzel back on her crib and decided to take a nap… Not that spirits like him really needed it. But, they could still sleep if they wanted to, but it didn't get any benefit or problems with it.

Jack was suddenly awakened by the sound of the balcony doors opening. He slowly opened his eyes to a bright light coming from Rapunzel and from an old woman's voice singing an unusual song.

He stood up and pointed his staff to her, "Get away from her!"

The old woman couldn't see him and just continued singing.

Jack was blown away by what he saw next. Rapunzel's hair was glowing like the sun which caused the old woman to transform to her young, beautiful self again. Jack couldn't believe what he saw.

The old woman pulled out a pair of scissors which made Jack jump closer to Rapunzel and aimed his staff at the old woman again.

"What are you planning on doing, you crazy old hag?!" Jack said, getting furious.

The old woman separated a held a small part of Rapunzel's hair.

"Let go of her hair!" Jack said, as he tried to hit her with his power, but it was somehow nullified. All of his hits just disappeared. He couldn't think straight of what he was just seeing.

And as the old woman cut a part of Rapunzel's hair, it suddenly turned brown and her hand aged again. Both of them were shocked. It was then Jack realized that Rapunzel's hair was blessed with the power from the sun, and to keep it, her hair must never be cut.

Because of this, the old woman, known as Gothel, carried Rapunzel and Jack didn't know what to do. He can't do anything to Gothel so he thought of a way to wake up the king and queen. He flipped Rapunzel's crib over and the king and queen woke up. But, they were too late. Gothel was able to escape.

"NOO!" Jack screamed as he flew as fast as he can to chase after Gothel.

Gothel went deeper and deeper into the woods and Jack still tried to hit her with his magic, but nothing happened. He suddenly had a grab on a rock and thought of throwing at Gothel, but he realized that Gothel was still carrying Rapunzel and if he did hit her, Rapunzel might get hurt, too. And for once in his spirit life, he felt powerless.

All Jack could do now is follow Gothel and stay by Rapunzel's side at all times… Like what he promised to her.

After that incident, the king and queen would set thousands of lanterns into the sky. And Rapunzel would watch them from her window in the tower. And as she watched them, Jack would create a snow exhibition for her with the floating lanterns. One time, imitating the floating lanterns in a smaller way that floats closer to Rapunzel, and as Rapunzel touches each one of them, they would burst and turn into a beautiful snowflake.

Jack still couldn't bring up the truth to Rapunzel… She was still too young. He waited for days to see if he could have time to escape that tower with Rapunzel and bring her back to her real parents. But, Gothel didn't waste any time and always used Rapunzel's hair for her own. As years passed by, Jack was also slowly telling Rapunzel the truth… Every year, the truth grew deeper and more serious. Until years passed and Jack was never able to bring Rapunzel back to her real home.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
